sonicfanonfandomcom_de-20200213-history
Sonic(TGA)
Sonic the Hedehog ist der Schnellste Igel der Welt und tratt das erste mal in Sonic 1 auf. Er hat die Fähigkeit schneller als der Schall zu laufen und sich auch so schnell zu bewegen. Außerdem ist er ein erfahrener Kämpfer und kann die Chaos Emeralds Kontrolliren. Er leibt es zu rennen und hasst es stillzustehen. Außerdem kann er es nicht lassen leuten in Not zu helfen. Alte Abentuer Über Sonic vergangheit ist nicht viel bekannt. Wo her seine fähigkeiten kommen und wieso er blau ist, ist nicht bekannt. Mann weiß nur das er auf Christmas Island geboren wurde. Sein ersten Konfilkt mit Dr, Ivo Robotnik hatte er als er seinen Onkel in der Green Hill Zone auf den Shout Island besuchte und Eggman mit seiner Armee auf der Suche nach Chaos Emerald angriff. Zu dieser Zeit traf er auch auf die Schwer verknallte Amy. Sonic schlug die armee zurück und verfolgte Eggman bis in seine Festung ScrabBrain, Wo er ihn besigte. Jedoch kam Eggman zurück und Sonic schlug ihn noch mal auf Eggmans Luftschiff. Das schiff stürtzte in die Cristal eggzone wo Eggman gleich eine neue Basis erbaute Der Sidekick Sonic reißte auf die West Side Island. Dort traf er auf den Jungen Miles Power der mit ihn erstaunlicherweise mit in mithalten konnte. Sonic gab Miles den Spitznahmen '''Tailes '''und nahm ihn unter seine Fittiche. Eggman erfuhr von Sonics neuen Freund und entführte ihn. Sonic blieb nichts anderes übrig als Tails zu retten und Eggmans pläne zum 3. mal zu zerstören. Ebenfalls traf Sonic auf den 1, Metal sonic protoyp Kurz drauf kam es zum nächsten Gefecht gegen Eggman. Von Tails begeliter folgte Sonic er Eggmans spur und besigte ihn schließlich auf seiner Kampfstation Deathegg. Während des abemtuers endeckte Sonic auch das er sich mit der Hilfe der Chaosemerald in Super-Sonic verwandeln kann. Eggmans Rache leiß nicht lange auf sich warten. er entführte Sonic und spertrte ihn in seinen Eggtower. Doch dank der Hilfe von Ray und Mighty konnte Sonic fleihen. Metal Sonic & Knuckles Später endeckte Sonic das Eggman eine Basis auf den zeitreißenden "Litten Planten". Doch bevor er sich eggman stellen konnte musste er noch Amy aus den klauen von Eggmans neuster Schöpfung Metal Sonic befrein. Anschließend mussten Sonic und Tails verhindern das Eggman die Emeralds nutzte um Sonic Insel nach sienen vorstellungen zu veränderen. Eggman nächster Plan war es den Mt.Mobius zu in eine Festung zu verwandeln. Geminsam mit Tails, Sally Arcon, Bunnie Rabottund Rot or Walrus konnte er die Festung zertören. Sonic staunte nicht schlecht als kurz drauf eine lebeden Bohne names Has-Bean zu ihn kam und ihn um hilfe bat. Eggman hatte begonnen die hilflosen bewohner von Beanville in einen riesgen Robotiesere zu stecken und sie in Robotersklaven zu verwandeln. sonic musste sich mit einigen von Eggmans fiesterens robotern ausseindersetzten um sie zu retten. Einge Zeit später endeckten Sonic und Tails die Fligende Insel namens Angel Island. Angekommen wurden sie von Knuckles angirffen der Sonic für den Bösewicht hielt. Tortz der angriffe des Echindas schaffte es Sonic erenut Eggman zu besigen und Death Egg zum absturz zu bringen. Zusammen mit Tails machte er sich auf das Schiksal von Deathegg zu erkunden was zum Duell mit Knuckles führte. Eggman nutzte die Gelgenheit den MasterEmerald zu stehlen und damit DeathEgg wieder in gang zu bringen. Mit Knuckles hilfe gelang es Sonic Deathegg zu erreichen. Dort verwandelt er sich in Hypersonic und zertörte DeathEgg und biesgte aber Eggman der Masteremerald ging jedoch irgendwo auf Angel Island verloren. Knuckles war nicht darüber erfreut und verbot Sonic je wieder zu kommen. Nachdem den Kampf beschloss sonic erst mal pause zu machen und neue orte zu erforschen, doch die Pause war nur kurz. Eggman war noch am leben und girff Sonic mit seiner Armee von Badniks an. Sonic stellte sich ihn entegen und vernichtete seine neueste basis die Eggstation. Fürs erste war ruhe doch kurz danach tauchte der Little planet wieder auf. Dort erwarte ihn und Tails nicht nur Eggman sonder auch Metal Sonic! Eggmans plan war den Planeten als energiequelle für sein neuestes meisterstück zu verwenden. Death Egg MK II. Sonic und Tails gelang es Metal Sonic und Death Egg MK II zu zerstören Jedoch mussten Sonic und Tails wieder kommen um die ChaosErmalde zu finden die auf Angel Island abgestürtzt waren. Ein Kampf zwischen Sonic & Tails, Eggman, Knuckles und den Dieb Nack um die Emeralds entfachte. Sonic besigte Knuckles in einen Unterwasserkampf und der Echnida wurd von Eggman gefangengenommen. Sonic und Tails beisgten Eggman und dessen gehlifen Metal Sonic und befreiten Knuckles der dann frieden mit Sonic schloss. Neue Gefahren Eggmans nächster plan war es sonic, Tails und Amy in seinen Gametower zu locken und dort zu vernichten. Der plan ging nicht auf und sonic besigte den wahnsiniggen erneut um sich zu Rächen entführte Eggman Sonic und sperrte ihn ohne lauffähigkeiten in ein Labyrith aus den es kein entkommen geben sollte. Sonic konnte trozdem entkommen. Weider frei stellte Sonic fest das Eggman ein neues DeathEgg gebaut hatte. Tails baute eine rakere doch um sie zu betreiben brauchte er alle ChaosEmeralds. Auf der suche nach ihnen traff sonic auf Bark, Bean,. Nack, Espio, Knuckles, Amy, eine Katze names Honey und natürlich Robotink. Mit den Ermeralds reiste Sonic nach Death Egg2 und besigte dort Eggman und MetalSonic erenut. Doch Eggman gab nicht auf erst versuchte er die Flickys zu verskalven was vo Sonic, Tails und Knuckles unterbunden wurde, dann versuchte er Death Egg zu reperarien und Sonic und Knuckles stoppten ihn. Eggmans nächster Plan sah es vor die 6 Ringe der Ordnung zu stehlen. Sonic, Tails, Knuckles und die Hütterin der Ringe Tira stellte sich Eggman. Metal Sonic sowie Nack um die Ringe zu beischützten. Eggmans befreite das wesen Chaos was Sonic nur mit der Hilfe von Amy, Tails, Knuckles, Big the Cat, den Roboter Gamma, der lengst vertobren Tikal und Eggman selbst nur stoppen kannte. Auch Eggmans Plan deathegg eneurt zu heben und sich mit den Wesen Void zu berbünden wurden von Sonic und seinen freunden unterbunden. Der Schwarze Igel Eggman nächter plan endkcte Eggman durch zufall. in einer Basis von GUN fand er einen schwarzen Igel in stais. Der sich Eggman als Dank anschluss und mit der Weltraumstation Ark die welt erbressen wollte Eggman die Herschaft zu geben. Sonic, Tails, Amy und Knuckles leiferten sich ein Wettren mit Eggman, Shadow und der Undercoveragtin/Deibin Rouge um die Emeralds. Jedoch gelang es Eggman alle Seteine in Ark einzusetzten. Doch statt den Laser superstrak zu machen, befreite er die Kreatur BioLizard. Nun musste sich Sonics Gruppe mit Eggmans Gruppe verbünden. Mit vereinten kräften konnten SuperSonic und SuperShadow Biolizard vernichten und verhinderen das ARK auf die erde stürtzte, jedoch kosetzte es Shadow scheinbar das Leben. Eggman versuchte dann noch mal alle Chaos Emeralde zu bekommen um siene Träume zu veriklichen. Sonic, Amy, Tails und Knuckles konnten ihn stoppen. Kurz draufen versuchte es Eggman erenut. diesmal konnten die Helden nur mit der Hilfe des Hasenmädchen Cream und ihren freund den CHao Chesse gewinnen. Eggman selbst wurde von Metal Sonic dann hinter gangen. Nur mit vereinten kräften schafften es Sonic, Tails, Knuckles, Amy, Cream, Big, Chaotix, Rouge, der gar nicht so tote Shadow und der Robter Omega Metal Sonic zu beisgen. Eggmans Nächster Plan war es alle Spieler in Casinonopilos in Roboter zu verwandeln. Sonic musste an Egg Cup Torunament teilnehmen um sie zu retten. Jedoch musste er sich dabei auch gegen Knuckles, Metal Sonic sowei Eggmans gehringewasche gehilfen Amy und Tails durchsetzten. Er schafftte es seine Freunde zu retten und Eggman zu schlagen Sonic wird Papa, Alieninvasion und 2 Eggmans Etwas später fand Sonic dann den Roboter Ermel an strand. Ermel war einst von Eggmans Großvater gebaut worden und sollte aus ulitmitve Waffe deinen Ermerl freunde sich schnell mit sonic und sienen freunden an und wurde der "Sohn" von Amy und Sonic. Jedoch warren auch Rouge, Shadow und Eggman hinter Ermerl her. Am Ende gewann Emerls Porgrammierung die Oberhand und Sonic musste ihn zertören. Tails jedoch versprach Ermerl zu reaperiren. Auch ohne Ermerl verfolgte Eggman sienen Plan und baute den Roboter Gereml. Weider mal verlor Eggman die kontrolle und Sonic, Amy, Knuckles, Cream und Tails schlossen sich mit Eggman zusammen um ihn zu stoppen Kurz darauf kamen die Black Arms zu erde um sie zu erobern. Diesmal war Shadow der held. Sonic, Tails, Knuckles, Chaotix, Amy, Cream, Omega, Rouge und Eggman unterstützten ihn dabei die Invasion zurückzusachlgen Nachdem Eggman weider mal die Welt gerettet hatte beschloss er wieder böse zu werden. Er verbündte sich mit seinen aus der zukumpfstammenden Nachfahren EggmanNega. Sonic und Negas erzfeindin Blaze verbündten sich und beisgten die Eggmen. Eggmans Ultimaitver Plan Danach wurde es still um Eggman. Sonic fand das verwunderlich und drang in Eggmans gehime Baisis in der Green Hill zone ein. DAbei wurde er von den Fan-Girl Acerra verfolgt. In Trainigsimulator traf Sonic auf Adam, einer von Nacks Handlanger und beisgte ihn schnell. Er sagte Acerra sie solle in Simulator beliben und drang weiter in die Basis ein. In der Basis angekommen sah er Amy in den Fängen des Robters Zero und machte sich gleich auf sie zu retten. Nach der Rettung fand er auch heraus das Acerra ihn weiter verfolgte.thumb|Amy's "Rettung" Zu Dritt erfoschten sie die Basis weiter und gerriten an ein weiteres Mitglied von Nack's Gang. Nach den kampf wurden sie von einen Falschen Antonie überfallen, der Acerra schwer verletzte. Sonic brauch sofort auf um eine Heilung zu finden, musste sich aber mit den Grünen Igel Ashura thumb|left|Sonic vs Ashuraausseindersetzten. Nach den Sieg konnte er Acerra heilen und die Gruppe traff auf Bark und sienen Freund Bean. Dann nahm Eggman kontakt zu Sonic auf und entgülte seinen Plan. Er hatte es geschafft Chaos unter seine Kontrolle zu birngen und hatte Nack befautragt die Chaos Emeralde zu stehlen. Dann verriert Eggman noch das der 1. Emerald auf Angel Island war und sprengte die Basis. Sonic und siene 4 Begleiter schafften es rechtztig zu entkommen und brachen auf nach Angel Island. Auf Angel Island angekommen geht Amy verloren und die Gruppe teilt sich auf um sie zu fithumb|Sonic ist Totnden. Sonic und Bark treffen auf der Suche nach Amy auf Biolizard und es kommt zu einen kurzen kampf. Biolizard fleiht und Sonic nimmt die verfolgung auf. Die Verfolgung endet damit das Sonic von einen Energiestrahl getroffen wird und das bewustsein verlierit. Der Rest der Gruppe zu den sich inzwischen Blaze, Big und der Igel Bolt geselt hatten finden Sonic und halten ihn für tot. Mit den Worten "Was ist hier los?", kommt Sonic wieder zu sich und die Suche nach den Emerald geht weiter. Gerade als sie ihn finden taucht King Boom Boo auf und greift an. Alle außer Bark und Bolt werden von einen Geist unter besitz genommen und greiffen die bieden übrigen an. Bolt besigt den Geist und Sonic ist wieder frei. Bark jedoch fällt beim Kampf gegen Boom Boo von der Insel und das Team finden ein Lift der sie in ein Geheimes Labor führt. Im Labor angekommen trennt sich die Gruppe und Sonic zeiht alleine los. Sonic trifft auf Brandon , ein weiteres Mitglied von Nacks Gang, den er ohne große Schwierigkeiten besiegen kann. Anschließend wird er von Adam überfallen der einen Rückkampf fordert. Trotz eines Haufen neuer Tricks unterliegt Adam im Zweikampf. Bei der weitern Untersuchung des Labors findet Sonic den Master Emerald und nutzt ihn um sich in SuperSonic zu verwandeln. Als Supersonic tötet er Chrage, ein weiteres Mitglied der Nack-Gang, unterlieg aber Eggman und seiner neuen Emeraldkanone. Super Amy taucht auf und rettet Sonic vor Eggman, Dann bringet sie noch den Rest der Gruppe (inzwischen plus Bunnie und Bark, aber minus Bean) hinaus. Garde rechtzeigt den Eggman versucht mit Deathegg zu fliehen. Die Gruppe und Bean nehmen die Verfolgung auf. Sonic steuerte den überladen Tornado zum Eggcarrier. Dort bricht er zusammen mit Blaze, Bean und Bolt auf um den Carrier zu erforschen. Dabei wird die Gruppe getrennt und Sonic trifft auf mehre Wachen mit denen er kurzen Prozess macht. Dann wird er von Eggmans Assitenten Decoe und Bocoe die einen Eggwalker steuern Angriffen und aufs Oberdeck geschleudert. Der Kampf geht weiter bis sie den Walker in eine andere Maschine verwandeln. Sie haben jedoch keine Zeit sie einzusetzten da Tails mit den Tornado II auftaucht und sie abschießt. Zusammen mit seinen alten Partner macht er sich auf um Eggman zu stellen. Doch sie tappen in eine Laserfalle und werden von Bunnie (die von Eggman kontrolliert wird und Acerra (die Robotifiziert wurde) angegriffen. Das Duell endte schnell. Sonic konnte Acerra retten in den er ihre Robotische Form zerstörte und Bunnies Knotrollchip wurde zerstört. Schnell schlossen die vier den Plan Eggman mit Acerras Hilfe in eine Falle zu locken. Der Plan ging auf und es kam zum Duell das Eggman verlor. Eggman griff die Flucht und steig in eine Fluchtrakte. Sonic verfolgte ihn und sprang auf die Rakete. Am Flug jedoch wurde er von Eggrobo (TGA) endeckte und von der Rakte geschossen. So bleib er in der Ulafbahn zurück Formen Sonic besitzt mehre Super Formen: Super Sonic Sonics Normaler Superform. Hyper Sonic Devil Super Sonic Dark Sonic Auftritte: #TGA1 #TGA2 #TGA3 #TGA4 #TGA5 #TGA6 Kategorie:TGA-Charas Kategorie:Alternative Versionen Kategorie:Igel Kategorie:Helden Kategorie:Männer Kategorie:Das Team Kategorie:Team Hero